The large heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems used in health care facilities, schools, clean room facilities, laboratories, public buildings, and other facilities cannot afford to shut down during snow events. Accumulation of snow in a building's air intake plenums can interfere with the proper functioning of the HVAC system and cause operational disruptions, corrosion, and other costly problems.
A need exists for an improved apparatus and method which are highly effective for removing snow from the air intake of HVAC systems and other air handling units (AHUs), even during major or extreme snow events.